eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Shozo Togano
| rōmaji = Toganō Shōzō | alias = | gender = Male | age = 16 | birthday = October 13 | blood type = O | height = 175 cm | weight = 74 kg | bench press = 65 kg (initially) 85 kg | family = | goal = | affiliation = Deimon Devil Bats The Ha-Ha Brothers Takekura Construction Babels | year = 1st year | jersey = 53 | 40 yard dash = 5.5 seconds | position = Lineman Offensive tackle Defensive tackle | team = Deimon Devil Bats (high school) Takekura Construction Babels (post graduation) | former affiliation = | chapter = 1st Down | episode = Episode 1 | japanese = Takeshi Maeda | english = Liam O'Brien }} Togano Shozo '(戸叶 庄三 ''Toganō Shōzō) is good friends with Kazuki Jumonji and Koji Kuroki. The three are usually called the Ha-Ha Brothers (ハーハー三兄弟 Ha Ha Sankyoudai) and were delinquents before joining the Deimon Devil Bats full-time. He and the other brothers have a rivalry with Daikichi Komusubi. Appearance He has long spiky blonde hair, and constantly wears orange tinted sunglasses. Personality He is usually be seen reading manga. He seems to be the most quiet of the three. He likes Jump, but puts it aside for a while when going to the United States, saying "Sigh, I guess American comics are alright." Compared to the others, Togano is fairly laid-back, preferring to read his manga, often just going along with what Juumonji and Kuroki want. He is additionally the most artistically talented amongst the three (as well as perhaps the entire team except for Hiruma); his drawings sometimes mimic muscular men like those in Fist of the North Star. (this is shown in an almost comical way in a DeviBat021 omake, when a reader asks for members of the team to draw what they think Hiruma's father would look like. Synposis In a DevilBat021 omake where a reader requests a page of his manga, the description is given that the manga is about a character with qualities from many of Jump's ultimate heroes, like stretchy arms, nen control, incredible skill at basketball or tennis, and ninjutsu. It seems that since the character is named Shozo and has recently developed skills as an amefuto lineman, he is who Togano would like to be. In chapter 264, when Hiruma answers Musashi's question about his damaged arm, he jokingly said that "he had replacements, so he just discarded his old bone and replaced it". Togano is the one who almost bought it, most likely inspired by Shaman King character who can do the same. In the anime, he admits aloud that cheerleaders like Suzuna are "his type". While others in the team are put off by her initial cheers -due to her blunt and conspicuous attempts to stalk Eyeshield, Togano finds them attractive and charming. In chapter 333 he was in Takekura Construction Babels sitting next to Koji Kuroki. In the manga, he is currently training with Taiyo Spinx captain Banba. Techniques and Strategies *'''Screen Pass - They intentionally let their opponents break through the line, then shift over to make two-on-one blocks on the other side of the line of scrimmage. This creates a wide area for Eyeshield to go through once Hiruma laterals the ball to him. *'Delinquent Death Blow' - Also known as the Juvenile Deliquent Murder Method, the Scumbag Scuffle and Rascal Killing. The Hah Brothers practiced the technique with the Zokugaku Chameleons. The method involves grabbing the opposing lineman by the sleeve, taking a diagonal step up, then slamming the opponent face-first into the turf by using the opponent's driving force against himself (though technically, that move should be considered as Unnecessary Roughness/Unsportsmanlike Conduct). This is especially useful in getting past larger linemen in order to sack the quarterback. Jumonji uses this move the most often, while it is rarely, if ever, executed by Togano and Kuroki. *'Sweeper '- A method in which linemen form a protective barrier in front of Eyeshield, thereby clearing a path for him in a diagonal direction. After the Death March, they are able to clear a very wide passage for him to go through. *'Hip Explosion' - During the Death March, the Ha-Ha Brothers learned the proper method of pushing out with their entire bodies, rather than just their arms. By thrusting out their hips, they can deliver more force against opposing linemen. Kuroki in particular exercises this move against the seemingly unbeatable Aoyanagi in the game against Amino. *'Ha Ha Triple Attack' - Shown in the anime first, a three-on-one tackle with each Ha Ha brother using their own strengths as a means of gradually nullifying quick and sturdy opponents. Kuroki leads, first using his speed to cancel the runner's sprint. Togano then uses his power to beat the force of the runner's counter. While the opponent is distracted, Juumonji uses his techniques (often being the Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method) to finish the move. Alternate versions include tackling from three different directions at once or tossing their opponents into the air. Recently, in the manga, this was shown when they saved the ball from Teikoku's possession after failed Christ Cross. In here, Kuroki and Toganou prevented Reisuke Aki from holding/securing the ball, while Juumonji batted the ball down. Jumonji's father seems to hold a different opinion of the gang as he watches the technique. *'Bump - 'Learned along with the rest of theDevil Bats Team, but not shown doing it during a match. Trivia *In each of the boys names are the kanji for one (Kazuki), two (Kuroki), and three (Togano). Their first names imply the number of sons born in the family. This means that Jumonji is the only child, Kuroki is the second son, and Togano is the youngest son of three. *Early in the manga, Hiruma refers to them as the Ha-Ha Brothers seemingly because he believes (or wants them to think he believes so, just to aggravate them) that they are actual brothers * At first, when they entered the team for the first time (due to the blackmailing by Hiruma), they only being given single locker in the team restroom for all of them. However, as they grow stronger and more determined, they finally had more lockers, one locker for every single one of them. *In the manga, all three of them drink and smoke. After the Taiyo Sphinx game, Jumonji quit smoking when he read the 'Football Monthly' article, to focus on his game. Musashi persuaded Kuroki and Togano to quit as well (noting that "Real athletes don't smoke. Smokers lose their breath too quickly.") by swearing off smoking himself. Whether they still drink or not is unknown. *In the anime, Kuroki and Togano actually do abandon the team during the Death March unconvinced by Doburoku's reasonings. Jumonji runs after them, stunned when Kuroki revealed his knowledge of the negative article against him and Togano, furthering his reasons for leaving. Jumonji punches the two, saying that they can change their reputation like Sena did. After a long fistfight, they agree to return together not for the team's sake but to prove their self-worth to others. *Another shtick they do is finish each other's lines or thoughts one by one based by age. The order would then be Togano (the youngest), Jumonji (the middle), and Kuroki (the oldest). (i.e.: Togano: "So that would mean..."; Jumonji: "what we have to do is..."; Kuroki: "Yeah. We have to believe in our teammates' strengths more."). It should be noted that when this occurs, Kuroki often has the longest quote of the three. In the manga, they say one thought in unison. *Jumonji and Togano have unique nicknames used only by the trio: "Kazu" and "Toga". *Kuroki's seiyu also voices Cerberus and Togano's seiyu also voices Unsui. *All three have taken to Hiruma's habit of kicking a teammate in the rear, (for them it's simultaneously), without saying anything, whenever that teammate does something spectacular. *In the recent manga, the Ha?! shtick trio has been added into the fourth one by their lineman party Komusubi, ending with "Han!" (Ex. Togano: HA?! Jumonji: HAA?!! Kuroki: HAAA?!!! Komusubi: HAN!). Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Linemen Category:Team Japan